


A Mating Season?

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Mating Season?

Leo was jumping rooftop to rooftop trying to clear his head and find a mate.

Mari was leaving her office to head home after a busy day at work when she was pulled into a alleyway.

Kayla was in her apartment reading a book.

Raph grabbed a beautiful woman and brought her into an alley covering her mouth as he began smelling her neck licking it since he couldn't control himself.

Mari felt herself get grabbed and let out a scream. "Please don't hurt me...I'll give you everything I own."

Leo was watching the beautiful teenager. He had to have her. He creep into the apartment and kissed her neck.

Kayla started to moan pushing him off of her.  
"Ahh! A giant turtle! Get out and leave me alone!"

Raph began stroking her cheek coming to her.  
"Hey baby it's alright. I won't hurt you. I just want you as my mate."

"Sorry but I can do that you are going to be my Mate." Leo says while pulling out some rope he is carrying and ties her to the bed.

Mari gasped looking at him. "I can't be your mate there is nothing I can even give you."

Kayla began to struggle under the bonds. She started to cry.  
"Let me go!"

"Oh yeah there is baby. You can give me you and all of you mind body and soul."

Mari tries to escape.

Leo smirks and unbuttons her shirt kissing the skin underneath.

Kayla mewled softly as her struggling began dying down.  
"Please untie me. I won't go anywhere."

Raph growled he ran after her caught her picked her up and took her back to the lair.

Mari kicked and screamed the whole time. " you won't get away with this I will leave once you are done."

Leo shook his head and moved down to her pants. "Once I get finished I will untie you."

Kayla began to struggle again.  
"I don't want this! I'm saving myself for the one I will love!"

Raph smirked.  
"Oh no that won't happen. I'm gonna keep you locked up so you can't escape."

Mari gasped "that's inhuman and wrong you would have a better chance making me pregnant."

Leo smiled "then who is that?"

Kayla blushed.  
"I-I don't know yet. But it's not you!"

"That's the idea baby. I WANT you to get pregnant."

"Well good luck with that." Mari says with a smirk.

Leo kissed her again. " I can get you to love me."

Kayla bit his lip and spat at his face.  
"I don't wanna love a sick creep like you!"

Raph growled tossing her down on his bed and locked his door.  
"And why can't you get pregnant?!"

"B...because I'm in my 40's I'm too old to get pregnant." She says scared.

Leo growled and slid his hand in her pants. "Don't worry beautiful I will treat you like a queen." He says fingering her.

Kayla squeaked and gasped.

Raph smirked.  
"You can still get pregnant. You're not 48 yet so you'll be fine."

"How do you know that I'm not I just said in my 40's not my actual age." She says with a smirk.

Leo adds another finger.

Kayla yelped as it hurt as hell. She cried again.  
"Please stop! It hurts!"

Raph pinned her down and removed her bottoms and sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.

Mari gasped before moaning.

Leo stopped and removed her pants before eating her out.

Kayla moaned softly again.

Raph delved his tongue further into her pussy.

Mari gasped "stop it."

Leo licked inside her pussy more as he stroked her breasts.

Kayla mewled again and arched her back.

Raph ignored her as he continued lapping at her inner walls.

Leo kept going as he pinched her nipples. He got up and shove his cock into her and began thrusting while kissing her.

Mari gasped and moaned arching her back.

Kayla screamed as tears stung her eyes.  
"I-It hurts!" she whimpered.

Raph then slid his dick into her and started thrusting really fast.

Mari let out a scream of pain and tried to escape.

Leo kissed her lips as he thrusts faster "the pain will stop soon."

Kayla moaned in pain as tears fell down her cheeks.

Raph gripped her hips grinding against her going deeper into her.

Leo kept thrusting as he rubbed her breasts trying to calm her.

"Agh you bastard that hurts." Mari screamed.

Kayla soon moaned in pleasure arching her back.

Raph ignored her growling as he savored how tight her walls felt around him as he went harder into her.

Mari screams turned into moans.

Leo keep thrusting while pinching her nipples.

Kayla moaned arching her back her hips slapping against his.

Raph grunted as he groped her boobs and reached her g spot.

Mari moaned and wrapped her legs around him while grinding against him.

Leo grunted and hit her g spot he began to move faster as he bit on her skin marking her as his.

Kayla whimpered in pleasure.

Raph released inside her shooting his seed into her.

Mari moaned as she humped him more.

Leo smirked and kissed her lips. "Ready to be my mate?"

"No! Never! Now untie me!" Kayla shouted.

Raph churred as he pulled out of her panting.

Leo smiles and cuts the rope off with his katana. "I'll be back sweetie."

Mari starts to get up to leave..."this was great and all but I must get back home."

Kayla shook her head no.  
"Don't ever come back scumbag!"

Raph shook his head no.  
"No sweetheart you're not leaving."

Leo smirked and picked her up. "I'm taking you with me."

Mari pulling her clothes back on. "Watch me." She says heading for the door when her stomach gurgling and starts to swell.

Kayla squeaked and started to struggle in his arms. She cried.  
"Why me? Why can't you leave me alone?!"

Raph rushed over to her and smirked bringing her to the bathroom.  
"You're pregnant baby."

Mari just groaned and try to kick away. "What did you do to me this isn't natural?"

Leo smirks and squeezes her butt. "Because baby you are my mate and I'm going to make you love me."

"B-but................." Kayla said trailing off.

"Yes it is babe. Now throw up if you have to."

Leo just open the window and started jumping roof to roof until reaching the lair. He carried her into his room and locked the door.

Mari groaned as her belly got bigger. "How many and how long will I carry them?"

Kayla sighed and continued to cry.  
"But I have school and stuff like that!"

"Three and you'll carry them for about two weeks."

"Hmmm well I guess Donnie could homeschool you or you could go but I will be watching you." He says as he rubs her womanhood.

"But what about my job and my own family you can't just expect me to give up my life..."

Kayla slapped his hand away growling at him.  
"Don't touch me!"

Raph sighed and wondered what he should do.  
"I guess you can see them once in awhile."

"And my job?" She asks leaning over the toilet and puking her clothes now to tight.

Leo growled at her and rubbed at her womanhood more. "Be good." He warned.

Kayla moaned softly.

"You won't need a job ok babe?"

"But...how will I make money to live on." She says as she tries to stand up.

Leo leaned down and kissed her womanhood before sliding his tongue inside her.

Kayla mewled again arching her back.

"You won't need it if you live here with us," Raph said to her picking her up taking her to his room.

Leo smirked and sucked on her clit.

Mari looked at him. "Is this going to happen every time I have sex?"

Kayla whimpered softly gripping his sheets.

Raph shook his head no and rubbed her back.

Leo moved his tongue around inside her.

Mari turned away from him and started to softly cry.

Kayla groaned.  
"You already had sex with me!"

Raph stroked her cheek kissing her forehead. He laid her down on his bed.

Mari sighed and waited once he was asleep she would go home.

Leo looked up. "I know this is just for you." He says licking again.

Kayla shuddered in delight and moaned again.

Raph laid her down on his bed and locked the door.

Mari looked at him. "Please let me go...you can follow me but I really need to get to my house."

Leo dove his tongue inside her deeper.

"I-I'm Kayla," Kayla moaned softly.

Raph sighed and nodded picking her up taking her to her house.

"Leo." He says against her pussy making it vibrate.

Mari sighed and waddled into a room opposite of her and looked down in the crib.

"Please stop Leo," Kayla mewled.

Raph watched her from the shadows.

Mari smiled and picked up a toddler and looked to the shadows. "I know you are there."

Leo ignored her and kept going.

Kayla whimpered some more.

"Yeah I am and so what?" Raph said watching her.

Leo drove his tongue in her more. "Cum for me."

Mari sighed. "Aren't you going to ask?"

Kayla moaned and involuntarily came into his mouth.

"So I see you have a kid already. Are you married?" Raph asked her.

"No and not my kid I adopted her that's why I can't stay she needs me." She says placing her back in the crib and going to change clothes.

Leo licked up all her cum and stroked her breasts.

Kayla grunted and gripped his sheets.

"You're coming back with me but you're also gonna bring the baby."

"My name is Mari..." she says removing her tight clothes.

Leo leaned up and kissed her.

Kayla whimpered against his lips.

"The name's Raph babe," Raph said to her.  
"Now c'mon we're going."

Mari quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a sports bra. She when and grabbed the baby.

Leo pulled away and looked down at her.

Kayla turned her head not looking at him.

Raph picked them up and brought them back to the lair with him. Once there he set them down.

Mari looked at him. "Thank you."

Leo lay down beside her.

Kayla yawned and closed her eyes falling asleep scooting away from him.

"You're welcome baby. I would never let a mother leave their child behind."

Leo kissed her cheek and fell asleep.

Mari nodded. "I appreciate it but if you ever hurt her or me i will stab you with your sai.

Raph gulped and nodded.  
"I would never hurt you or the child. Learn that now."  
Raph laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

Mari nodded and got up with her little girl to feed her.

Hours later Kayla woke up the next morning.

Raph woke up as well yawning and went to get breakfast.

Mari was asleep at the table.

Leo pulled Kayla to him. "Morning beautiful."

"Morning Leo," Kayla grumbled.

Raph saw her and walked over to her.  
"You know you could've slept in my bed right?"

Leo kissed her neck. 

Mari looked up at him. "Rion didn't want to sleep and I'm very uncomfortable."

Kayla moaned softly.

Raph sighed.  
"Sleeping in a bed is more comfy."

Leo smirked and climbed on top of her.

Mari shrugs and get Rion up.

Kayla pushed him away from her.  
"No! No sex!"

Raph started to make breakfast for them all.

Mari starts to help. "So our babies are they?"

Leo growled at her. "Fine but I will make you mine."

Kayla sighed.  
"I thought you already did."

Raph looked at her.  
"What about them?"

"Not until you accept it I hadn't." He says kissing her.

Mari rubbed her belly. “Are they going to be turtles too or human or both?”

"I thought marking me made me yours."

"They'll be a little mixture of both."

"It's part of it but until you agree I can't truly claim you."

Mari nodded as she rubbed her belly. "They are a lot bigger then normal babies I can tell."

"Ugh! I never even asked for any of this!" Kayla cried.

Raph put his hand on her stomach and rubbed it and felt them smiling.

"You really want this don't you?" She asks looking into his eyes.

Leo kissed her softly. "It will get better are you hungry?"

Kayla nodded and sighed.

Raph nodded eagerly and happily.  
"Yes with you I do."

"Will these be your first?" She asks softly

Leo hand her some clothes and lead her to the kitchen.

Kayla put them on and followed him.

Raph nodded blushing and kissed her cheek.

Mari blushed as Rion pulled from her want Raph.

Leo let her inside the kitchen first and followed after her.

Kayla sat down at the kitchen table.

Raph smiled and took her into his arms playing with her.

Mari smiled watching them before finishing fixing breakfast.

Leo entered and walked over to Raph. "You chose a mate yet bro?"

Kayla looked over and saw a woman.

Raph nodded pointing over to Mari.  
"How about you fearless?"

Leo nods and points to Kayla. " is the child hers?"

Mari walks over and sits down. "Hello sweetie."

Kayla blushed and smiled.  
"H-hi."

Raph nodded and smirked proudly.  
"She's also pregnant with my kids. How about your scrawny ass mate over there?"

Leo smirks. "Hey watch it my mate has a better body then yours...but anyways not yet."

Mari smiled. "I'm Mari who are you?"

"I'm Kayla Leo's mate I guess," Kayla said sighing.

"Hey watch it there fearless. Anyway your mate looks too young anyway," Raph growled to him.

"You don't want this do you?" She asks stroking her hair.

"And yours looks to old but age is just a number." Leo says.

Kayla shook her head no and started to tear up.

Raph sighed and ignored him making breakfast for everyone.

Mari nodded. "I know honey I don't want this either...do you want to get out of here for a while?"

Leo smirked and headed to the table.

Kayla looked up at her and nodded.

Raph put the food on plates for everyone and gave a plate to Leo and Kayla.

Leo handed the plate to Kayla. "Eat up you will need the energy."

Mari nodded and whispered. "After breakfast I will try to get you out at least for a few hours."

Kayla nodded as she began to eat.

Raph sat down at the table and started eating as well.

Mari just sat there she was sure if she could even stomach food right now.

Leo placed a hand on Kayla's lap and began rubbing her thighs.

Kayla growled and slapped his hand away as she continued eating.

Raph looked over at Mari and smiled at her.

Mari gave a small smile back.

Leo growled and placed his hand back moving so he was rubbing her clothed pussy.

Kayla sighed as she ate her food.

Raph chuckled at her as he ate.

Leo continued to eat while rubbing her more. 

Mari sighed and began eating while feed Rion.

Kayla didn't moan for him and then finished her food.

Raph soon finished his food as well and smiled at Rion.

Rion reached for Raph again. 

Mari nodded to Kayla. "Guys would you mind if I took Kayla with me topside we are going to need some stuff if we live here."

Leo stopped and looked up. "That's not a good idea."

"And why the hell not?!" Kayla shouted to him.

"Hey I don't mind Leo. Yes you can Mari it's alright."

"Thank you Raph, I will look after her and return her when we get done." Mari tells Leo.

Leo sighed. "Fine but you must be back before sundown."

Kayla smiled and skipped to the entrance of the lair waiting for Mari.

Raph just chuckled and looked at Mari.  
"I'll watch her like she's my own daughter. I already love her."

"Are you sure I can take her with me..." Mari says looking uncertain.

Leo walks over to Kayla.

Kayla looked away from him.

Raph nodded.  
"It's no trouble at all. Besides looks like you already have a kid to watch," he said chuckling.

Mari nodded. "Ok...Rion be good baby please."

Leo sighed. "Look I'm sorry but please have a good time."

Kayla turned to look at him and gave him a small smile and nodded.

Raph kissed Mari goodbye and took Rion to play with her in his room.

Mari kissed back and watch them leave before walking over to Kayla.

Leo smiled and kissed her cheek.

Kayla blushed and took Mari's hand leaving with her.

Raph was having fun on his bed with Rion and blew raspberries on her stomach.

Leo smiled and got ready for his plan for the night.

Rion giggled and clapped her hands but stopped looking for Mari. "Mama?"

Mari lead her our of the lair and into the streets of New York. "How old are you Kayla?"

"I-I'm 16 why?" Kayla said to her.

Raph looked at Rion.  
"Your mommy will be back soon. She went shopping with Auntie Kayla."

Leo was getting the room decorated.

Rion looked ready to cry. "Mama gone?"

Mari sighed. "Because you are too young to have to go through this what does your family think?" She asks leading her to a mall.

Kayla sighed.  
"They don't know yet. They're on a vacation right now."

Raph held her in his arms rubbing her back cooing to her.  
"Hey pretty girl it's ok she'll be back soon I promise."

Mari frowned and hugged her.

Leo smiled at his work and left to get somethings.

Rion let out a few whines as she chewed on Raph's mask tails.

Kayla hugged her back.  
"Can we go shopping now?"

Raph just chuckled.  
"That's not a toy," he said to her.

Mari nodded of course. "You need clothes and get a few that are sizes to big."

Rion nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Why clothes that are too big?"

Raph kissed the top of her head.

"Just trust me on it." Mari says while rubbing her belly.

Rion cooed and looked at him. "Dada?" She asks hopeful.

Kayla nodded wondering what she was getting at.

Raph smiled down at her talking to her in a baby voice, "yes that's right sweetie. I'm your daddy."

Mari wouldn't say but she bought some stuff for Rion and the new babies.

Rion hugged his neck. "Dada."

Kayla picked out clothes for her and went to buy them.

Raph kissed her cheek nuzzling her churring and chirping.

Rion laughed and cooed.

Mari brought her own clothes including sexy stuff for Raph. "Is there anything special you want it's on me."

Kayla shook her head no.  
"No thank you. I'm good."

Raph rocked her back and forth trying to get her to take a nap.

Mari nodded. "We have to go back but I can try to convince them of letting you have freedom to go to school."

Rion yawned and started to fall asleep.

Kayla nodded and once the clothes and things were bought she helped her carry the bags back to the lair.

Raph started to hum a lullaby to her and laid her down in her crib in his room and closed the door silently.

Mari walked back into the Lair.

Leo had just returned and placed everything in his room.

"Hey guys we're back."

Raph heard them and walked over to Mari.  
"Hey babe did you have fun?"

"Yes I did I got some supplies for Rion and the babies....how was she?" 

Leo walked up to Kayla. "Did you have fun?"

Kayla nodded happily and smiled at him.

"She was wonderful. She missed you though," Raph said to her kissing her lips.

"Aww I missed my baby too." She says kissing him.

Leo leaned in and kissed her lips.

This time Kayla kissed him back.

Raph took her to his room and showed Rion in the crib.

Mari smiled and kissed her head as she was bent over her ass hanging out of her shorts.

Leo picked her up. "I got you a surprise."

Kayla squeaked and blushed.  
"What is it?"

Raph smirked and noticed this and slapped her butt cheeks.

Leo covered her eyes and carried her to his room.

Mari moaned and shook her butt for him.

Kayla giggled wondering what it was.

Raph smirked and groped her butt cheeks kissing them.

Leo laid her on the bed but kept her eyes covered as he removed her clothes.

Mari moaned. "My butt is going to become less juicy as I deliver."

Kayla gasped blushing.

"Your ass will always be sexy to me," Raph churred and growled at her.

"I brought a lot of sexy outfits to wear around you." 

Leo smiled and slipped a dress on her.

Kayla sighed.  
"Can you take your hands off my eyes now?"

Raph nuzzled her neck and smirked happily.  
"I love you Mari."

"I love you Raph." She says moving closer to him.

Leo kissed her. "Ok."

Kayla kissed him back.

Raph kissed her lips passionately.

Mari grinded into his hips.

 

Leo had set up the room like paradise and held a necklace.

Kayla's eyes widened.  
"Leo! It's all so beautiful!"

Raph churred and knew instantly what she wanted. He got on top of her and thrusted into her.

Leo placed the necklace on her and kissed her neck.

Mari moaned and kissed him.

Kayla moaned softly.

Raph kissed her neck as he thrusted slowly and gently into her.

Leo smirked.

Mari moaned and followed his movements.

Kayla waited for more.

Raph increased his pace going faster into her.

Leo kissed her deeply.

Mari moaned and kissed.

Kayla gladly kissed him back.

Raph churred kissing her back as he went deeper into her.

"Oh god Raph." Mari moaned

Leo laid her down on the bed. "I wanted to give you a date but I can't exactly go out."

"It's ok Leo I understand."

Raph smirked as he went deeper into her.

He kissed her neck as her rubbed her pussy.

"Oh Raph more."

Kayla moaned softly.

Raph reached her g spot and kissed her lips.

He rubbed her pussy more as her kissed her neck.

Mari moaned loudly and gripped his shoulders.

Kayla mewled again gripping his shoulders.

Raph climaxed into her squirting his seed into her pulling out panting.

Mari laid her head on his chest.

Leo moved down and kissed her pussy.

Kayla whimpered softly gripping his sheets.

Raph snuggled against her wrapping his arms around her.

Mari snuggled into him.

Leo licked her pussy softly.

Kayla groaned and arched her back.

Raph nuzzled her neck churring happily.

Mari looked up at him. "Why did you choose me?"

Leo smirked and drove his tongue inside her getting her nice and wet.

Kayla grunted as her body shuddered in delight.

"Because I felt a connection to you. You're special and unique."

"I'm nothing special." She says as she rubbed her belly.

Leo moved up and licked her breasts as he entered inside her and began thrusting.

"Oh god Leo!" Kayla moaned.

Raph sighed and nodded nuzzling her stomach.

Mari smiled watching him.

Leo kept moving faster as he bit down on her nipple.

Kayla moaned softly arching her back.

Raph kissed her stomach making hickeys on it.

Mari moan as the rubbing and kissing turned her on.

Leo moved faster and harder as he kissed and left hickeys on her neck.

Kayla whimpered in pleasure scratching his shoulders.

Raph then began to finger her clit pumping two fingers in and out of her.

Leo grunt and held her in place as he cums inside her and fills her with a lot of cum. His hands rubbing her belly through the dress waiting.

Mari moans and pulls him to the bed.

Kayla mewled cumming all around him panting.

Raph smirked and kissed and nipped her ear.

Mari climbed on top of him.

Leo kissed her and pulled out. "You look beautiful and even more so now." Rubbing her belly more.

"Wh-why? H-how come?" Kayla asked him moaning.

Raph sucked on her earlobe groping her boobs.

Leo smiled "you will see." He says watching her belly start to swell along with her boobs and thighs.

Mari gasped. "Careful my boobs are really sore and sensitive."

Kayla looked down and gasped.  
"I-I'm pregnant?!"

Raph nodded and gently sucked on a nipple pinching the other one.

Leo nodded and watched her belly swell more. "It makes you more beautiful too me." He says as he picks her up.

Mari moaned loudly as a little bead of milk leaks out of her breasts.

Kayla squeaked and blushed.

Raph happily drinks up the milk lapping at it.

Leo rubbed her belly more while taking her into the bathroom the dress finally giving in and ripping.

Mari moaned and looked down at her breasts.

"Oh no! The dress ripped!" Kayla cried.

Raph eagerly sucked on the other nipple hoping more milk would come out.

Leo nuzzled her neck. "It's ok I knew that would happen."

Mari moaned again her breasts were now leaking milk freely.

Kayla whimpered in pleasure.

Raph lapped at the milk again guzzling it down.

Leo sat her down on the toilet and filled the tub with water. "How do you feel my love?"

Mari moaned and was shocked. "Why is this feeling too good?”

"I-I don't know," Kayla said blushing.  
"How long am I gonna be pregnant?"

"I don't know why sweetheart but to me you are extremely sexy right now."

"Two weeks and with triplets or more we will have Donnie check you out." He says sitting her in the tub. "Relax I will come join you in a minute."

Mari shook her head. "Really because I feel like a fat old cow right now." She said with a laugh.

Kayla sighed and nodded relaxing in the water.

Raph stroked her cheek cooing to her.  
"You're beautiful and hot to me baby."

A few minutes later Leo came back with clothes for her and got in the tub behind her.

Mari blushed and looked at him. "I I am that's the first time I've been called those words."

Kayla blushed and pressed her back against his plastron.

Raph smiled at her and nodded kissing her lips passionately.

Leo began washing her as his other hand played and fingered her pussy.

Mari kissed back and him down on the bed. "Let me please you."

Kayla started to moan again.

Raph nodded and smirked waiting to be ravished.

Mari moved so she was between his legs and lick and sucked on his cock.

Leo added another finger as he kissed her neck.

"Ahh Leo please!" Kayla mewled.

Raph churred and began to growl.

Mari kept going as she shook her butt in his face.

"Please what?" He asks with a smirk.

"D-don't stop!" Kayla cried.

Raph chirped and slapped her butt cheeks making hickeys on them.

He smirk and fingered her more.

Mari sucked harder before stopping and climbed on his cock and started riding him.

Kayla moaned softly.

Raph grunted and churred as he gripped her hips.

Mari moaned and rode him faster and harder.

Leo pinched her clit.

Kayla grunted and gripped the tub.

Raph thrusted up into her as he chirped.

She bounced on his shaft faster.

Leo picked her up and her on his cock.

Kayla moaned as she straddled him.

Raph grinded up against her hips and went deeper into her.

Mari rode him harder as she cummed

Leo grunted. "Ride my cock."

Kayla nodded and started to ride him.

Raph came inside her panting as he got out from under her.

Mari laid down beside him and closed her eyes.

Leo grunted and thrust up in her.

Kayla mewled as she bounced up and down on him.

Raph snuggled against her put the blankets over them and fell asleep.

Right about that time Rion decided to wake up and cry making Mari get up.

Leo thrusted up in her more.

Kayla moaned and thrusted on top of him.

Raph groaned and covered his ears with his pillow.

Mari pick Rion up and head to the living room.

Leo kissed her neck.

Kayla groaned and rubbed his plastron.

Raph continued to sleep.

Mari went to the sofa and sat down. "What is it baby?"

Leo kissed her deeply and cummed inside her.

Kayla reached her high and orgasmed around him.

Raph got up and went out of his room and walked over to them.

Mari looked up. "It's ok go back to bed when she is a sleep I will join you."

Leo kissed her and let out the water picking her up.

Kayla squeaked blushing.

Raph nodded and went back to bed.

Leo dry her off and hand her the clothes. "We will take you to see Donnie now." 

Mari rocked Rion and got her a sleep and went back to bed after changing her clothes.

Kayla nodded and got dressed.

Raph closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Mari curled up against him.

Leo carried her to Donnie's lab.

Kayla held onto him.

Leo carried her to a bed and laid her down and go to knock on Donnie's door.

Kayla just watched and waited for Donnie.

Donnie opened his door.  
"Yes Leo? What is it?"

Leo pointed to Kayla "I need you to check on her babies." 

A girl around Kayla's age poked her head out before running over to her.

Kayla looked at her.  
"Who is she?"

Donnie nodded and began an ultrasound.

"My name is Rachel I'm Donnie's mate ohhh I see you're pregnant first time?" She asks revealing her own belly.

Leo stood beside her rubbing her head.

Kayla nodded blushing.

Donnie examined her.  
"You're going to have triplets and you and the babies are healthy."

Leo held her hand. "So the babies and her are going to be ok?"

Rachel smiled. "The first one are the hardest...but worth it....I'm on my third set of triplets."

Kayla shook her head no.  
"Hell fuckin no! I am not having more than one set of triplets!"

Donnie sighed and nodded as he finished the ultrasound.

Rachel shrugged. "What ever but it's not something you can control." 

Leo walked back over. "Are you ready to get something to eat."

"Yes it is something I can control! It's called protection!" Kayla yelled at her.

Donnie tried to calm her down.

Rachel squeaked and ran back into the bedroom.

Leo picked Kayla up and carried her to their room.

"Let me go Leo! I'm not having three sets of triplets with you!"

Donnie went back into his bedroom to calm Rachel down.

"I wouldn't do that to you plus Rachel is special..." Leo says massaging her shoulders.

Rachel looked up at Donnie. "I didn't mean to make her upset..."

Kayla moaned softly.

Donnie stroked her cheek.  
"It's ok sweetie."

Leo kissed her cheek and massage her shoulders more.

Rachel smiled and kissed him.

Kayla drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Donnie kissed her back then fell asleep.

Leo kissed her and fell asleep.

The next morning Kayla woke up.

Raph woke up yawning and stretching.

Mari was in the bathroom showering.

Leo pulled her to him. "Morning my beautiful."

"Morning Leo," Kayla said stretching and yawning.

Raph saw Rion and smiled at her getting up and playing with her.

Rion smiled and laughed as she reached up 

Mari got out of the shower and walked back into the room with just a towel 

Leo kissed her lips. "What do you want to do today?"

Time skip weeks later  
Kayla was on the bed in Donnie's lab giving birth.

Raph was with Mari and he held her hand squeezing it.

Mari was crying in pain. "Raph I can't do this it's too much.

Leo kissed her head.

Kayla screamed in pain as she pushed.

"Yes you can baby. Just push. I'll be right here with you."

Mari pushed and screamed a few curses slipping out.

Leo held her hand. "A little more the first one is almost out."

Kayla pushed some more and out came the first one.

Raph rubbed her forehead and told her to keep on pushing.

Mari was crying as she pushed. 

Donnie picked the baby up and handed it to Rachel. "It's a boy."

Kayla cried as the second one was coming out.

Raph saw the head.  
"C'mon sweetheart just a little bit more!"

Mari pushed as the baby comes out. "You better spoil me after this."

Leo kisses her head encouraging her to push.

Kayla screamed as the second one soon came out.

Raph smirked and nodded.  
"Trust me baby I'll treat you like a goddess."

"I'm holding you to that." She says as she pushes again with more trouble then the first.

Donnie took it too. "It's a little girl.”

Kayla was pushing the third and final baby.

"Our first child is a boy baby," Raph said to her.

Mari smiled before letting out the loudest and most pain filled scream as the second baby came. "Raph.... I can't I'm to weak..."

Leo kissed her cheek as he rubbed her belly.

Kayla pushed out the third baby.

"Our second child is a girl and yes you can sweetheart. Just keep pushing."

Mari shook her head as she started to push. 

Donnie took it and wrapped it up. "Another boy, would you like to hold them?"

Kayla nodded and panted.

Raph squeezed her hand and said that she could do it.

Mari after a while of struggling push the third baby out before fainting.

Donnie handed her the three babies. "What do you want to name them?" Leo asked.

Kayla thought for a second.  
"Troy Sam and Clara."

Raph started to panic and tried waking her up.

Mar just slept on.

Leo smiled. "Perfect names."

Kayla held them and fell asleep.

Raph took their babies and put them in a crib.

Mari woke up a few hours later.

Leo took the babies and laid them in a crib.

Kayla woke up as well and was thirsty.

Raph went over to her and stroked her cheek.  
"How are you feeling baby?"

"Tired and weak... are the babies ok?" She asks laying against his chest.

Leo handed her a glass of water. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok."

"They're healthy and fine baby."

"What are they?"

"That's good would you like to move to our room?"

Kayla drank the water and nodded.

"They're turtles Mari," Raph said to her smiling.

"I mean their genders and have you named them?" She asks yawning

Leo picked her up and carried her.

Kayla blushed and was glad she was skinny again.

"Two boys and one girl. And no not yet."

Leo laid her down. "You look beautiful."

Mari smiled and tried to stand up only to trip.

Kayla blushed again and mumbled thanks.

Raph quickly caught her just in time before she fell.  
"Whoa easy there Mari."

"What...why am I so weak still" she asks as she kisses him.

Leo stroked her breasts.

Kayla moaned softly.  
"Leo I love you."

"Maybe it's because you're older and that's probably why."

"So that means I'm going to be a risk in any more pregnancies." She says as she walks away

"I love you too Kayla."

Kayla blushed and kissed him.

Raph ran after her and sighed.  
"No you won't because we won't have any more children."

Mari stopped. "Are you sure?"

Leo moved and rubbed her breasts.

Kayla mewled softly.

Raph nodded and smiled at her kissing her cheek.

Leo smirked and moved lower while licking her breasts.

 

Mari smiled and kissed him deeply.

Kayla moaned again shuddering in delight.

Raph deepened the kiss biting her lower lip.

Leo smirked and began sucking on her breasts.

Mari jumped into his arms.

Kayla elicited a whimper.

Raph smirked as he began nipping her neck rubbing her hips.

Leo began sucking harder as her rubbed her clit.

Mari let out a moan. "I don't think my body can handle sex yet but I can pleasure you in a different way."

Kayla groaned again rubbing his shoulders.

Raph nodded in understanding and sucked on her shoulders leaving purple spots.

Mari moaned and arched her back.

Leo kept going as he looked into her eyes.

Kayla blushed looking away from him.

Raph traveled lower sucking on her clit fingering her folds.  
"Let me pleasure you first baby."

"Mmmm just be careful I'm sore down there still." She says as she bites her lip.

 

Leo stopped and moved lower and licked her folds slowly.

"Ahh Leo!" Kayla moaned arching her back.

Raph nodded and pumped two fingers in and out of her slowly and gently.

Leo licked faster making sure his tongue touched every inch of her pussy.

"Ohhh Raph."

Kayla mewled gripping his shoulders.

Raph smirked and delved his tongue into her pussy.

Leo smirked and stop wanting her to beg for more.

Mari gasped and humped his face.

"Leo please," Kayla begged him.

Raph churred as he stuck his tongue further inside her.

Leo smirked and dove his tongue back inside her pussy.

Mari moaned louder.

Kayla arched her back moaning.

Raph took his fingers and his tongue out of her laying down on his back.  
"Your turn baby."

Mari nodded and got between his legs and ran her tongue over his shaft slowly.

Leo smiled as he pinched her nipples.

Kayla rubbed his crotch mewling.

Raph started to growl and churr.

Mari then moved and licked the head slowly before kissing it.

Leo let out a growl and licked her crotch more and more.

Kayla grunted and gripped his sheets.

Raph chirped and arched his back.

Mari then started to suck on it fast and hard.

Leo looked at her. "Cum for me."

Kayla nodded and released into his mouth.

Raph growled again and grunted and started to cum all over her hands.

She licked the cum off slowly.

Leo swallowed and licked her clean.

Kayla waited impatiently for the next thing.

Raph panted and smiled up at her.

Mari smirk and looked down at him. 

Leo shoved his member inside her.

Kayla groaned and squeaked arching her back.

Raph started to blush slightly then smirked back at her.

"How else can I pleasure you master?" Mari asked

Leo moved faster.

Kayla mewled arching her back.

Raph thought for a second.  
"Make hickeys on my body babe."

Mari tilted her head and nodded.

Leo moved faster and harder.

Kayla mewled scratching his shoulders.

Raph eagerly waited and smirked.

Mari started at his neck biting the skin.

Leo smiled and kissed her as he moved inside her harder.

Kayla kissed him back moaning.

Raph moaned and started to churr.

Mari moved down biting down his body.

Leo smirked and pumped in her more.

Kayla reached her high orgasming.

Raph chirped and growled and grunted.

Mari licked down his skin.

Leo moved faster and harder as he reached his own high.

Kayla grunted.

Raph groaned in pleasure.

Leo pulled out and cummed on her stomach and breasts.

Mari bit on every inch of skin.

Kayla moaned in delight and lapped up his cum.

Raph growled and churred loudly.


End file.
